Friday the 13th: Reimagining
by The Threat
Summary: With an inevitable remake coming, I thought I'd share my idea of how one should look like with you horror-fans
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: based on the screenplay written by Victor Miller

**

* * *

Camp Crystal Lake, summer 1958:**

One night, a girl was found in these camp grounds, running as fast as her legs could allow her. However, she couldn't move fast enough to get away from another girl, of about her age though likely a little older, who was slashing the air with her big knife trying to hit her. The girl, desperately trying to run away from the killing girl, didn't pay much attention to where she ran. Suddenly, she slipped and fell to the ground, but she was lucky to not have felt in the water, as she had ran that close to the lake. She tried to get her footing back, but as she turned, there stood the killing girl about to slash at her with her machete. Dodging the attack, the girl lost her balance again, but this time she did fall in the water, only narrowly missing to hit her back against a canoe which floated nearby. The killer chased her into the water swinging with her machete, but the victim found a paddle and blocked the blow of the machete with it, using it like a staff to ward off any blow. The machete, however, cut the paddle in half. The killer raised the machete for another blow, but the victim used the rowing half of the paddle to knock it out of the killer's hands. The machete flew out of her hand and landed in the water, after which the victim lunged for her knees and succeeded in throwing the killer into the water. The victim then got up, looking for the machete as fast as she could. Suddenly, the killer found her footing and stood up again. Screeching madly, she hoped to intimidate her victim, but the latter shot up holding the machete, and in one wild swing, she decapitated the killer, whose head flew off into the water. The body stood for a minute, then heavily fell into the lake. Breathing deeply, the nearly-victim girl dropped the machete, after which she dropped herself into the water. After having been through this, she decided she should relax a little. Her body's density, as well as her light-weightiness, allowed her to float upon the waters however, and the light breeze that blew that night caused her to float away from the dry land.

How long she lay floating on these waters, she did not know. One second almost felt like an eternity to her. That's how relaxing this was. It took but one sound to wake her from the trance she was in. The sound of a fish jumping out and back into the water. Having awoken, she stopped relaxing and decided to swim back to shore. When she started however, something was pulling on her leg. She tried to free her leg, it felt like there was something, or someone, holding on, even trying to pull her in. She tried to fight it. She tried kicking it, only so it would let go of her. It worked, so she continued swimming. Suddenly, something huge came out of the water, right behind her. She couldn't see what it was, but judging from the sound of it's splash, it was too big to be a fish. Panicking, the girl tried to swim faster, but it's arm wrapped itself around her head, making her not only blind to her surroundings, but also too heavy to keep her head above surface. She dove under the water, and despite all her efforts, the... thing that attacked her didn't back off. She couldn't see him clearly, but in the shadow of the moon, which shone on it's back, it looked so grotesque. The girl screamed, but her screams became bubbles under water. This caused her to waste all her breath to fight back, making it easier for her assailant to keep her under water, slowly killing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Lake Town,Twenty-two years later:

A girl in her late teens, with a freshly scrubbed face and carrying a knapsack, was walking down the town's main street. She passes a gas station, where a man had turned on the radio, from which the girl heard the D.J. talking.

"It's 7:01 on Friday the 13th of June. This is Big Dave and it's time for you lazy bones to GET OUT OF BED! It's black cat day here in New Jersey. Don't forget the big drawing today to see who gets our..."

The girl had stopped listening to the radio from this point. She looked on her map. It shows the town that's called Crystal Lake, but not the camp she was looking for. She went inside the first diner she could find someone who could help her out. Once inside, she spotted five men and two women, likely the regulars. Funny as it may seem, nobody appeared to have taken notice of her entering, not even the ones waiting the diner.

She walked down to the counter and asked: "Excuse me. How far is Camp Crystal Lake?"

The woman at the counter looked up at her, in such a way as if the girl just mentioned the devil by his name. That woman wasn't the only one, for everyone else in the diner, save for a man who was reading the news paper, were staring at her in the same way.

When the girl appeared to not understand this reaction, the woman at the counter decided to say something: "About ten or fifteen miles."

"Can I get a bus or something?" the girl asked.

"Not likely." the woman answered, after which she turned to one of the customers: "Sam? You goin' out to the crossroads?"

The man, Sam, nodded, after which the woman asked: "Give her a lift? That's halfway."

"Can't I have breakfast first?!" Sam replied, "Nothin's worse than having to ride the roads on an empty stomach."

"She's come a long way to this town, and all you can think of is your empty stomach!?" the woman complained.

"That's quite alright." the girl said, "I can wait."

Sam shrugged, for he wouldn't want it any other way. The woman sighed, but gave in too. The girl walked towards a table and sat down, waiting for Sam to finish his breakfast.

After a few seconds of silence, someone spoke to the girl: "So they're opening Camp Blood again, aren't they?"

The girl looked around: "Who said that?"

"I did." that voice answered. It was the man who was reading the paper, who sat at the table next to the girl.

"Goddamnit!" the woman at the counter shouted, "Leave her alone!"

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked the man.

"You really wanna know, kid?" the man appeared hesitant.

"Name's Robbi." the girl said.

"OK, Robbi." the man continued, "You go to that camp, and you'll never come back again."

"G'won. Git!" the woman shouted.

"It's got a death curse!" the man continued.

"All right, that's it!" one of the employees, a tall and broad guy, dropped everything he was doing, so that he could throw this man out. He grabbed him around his waist and carried him out. The man, however could not be stopped babbling.

"You know what day it is? Friday the 13th! That's when everything's at it's stron..."

That's when the man got thrown out of the diner. Angrily, the man got up, got on his bicycle and rode off.

"What was that about?" Robbi asked.

"Never mind that man." the woman at the counter told Robbi, "He may sound crazy, buy he's harmless."

This wasn't the answer that Robbi was hoping for, but something told her she won't get any real answer from these people. She sighed, as she kicked back into her seat, waiting for her escort to finish his breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere on the road to Camp Crystal Lake, a mini-van was driving by. Inside, there were three youngsters in their early twenties. The driver was a young man by the name of Mark, whereas the other two were couple, of which the girl was called Jeannine and the guy was called Kevin. While they were driving, the couple were all over each other, which somehow had the driver distracted.

"Is sex all you two can think about?" Mark wondered.

"Hey!" Jeannine snapped back, "Mind your own business, will you!?"

"He's right, Jeannine." Kevin agreed, "We shouldn't distract the driver too much."

"Seeing you two makes me wonder what it is you guys took with you." Mark said, "With all the baggage you're taking with you, I'd nearly think they're all packed with condoms."

"Is sex all YOU think about, Mark?!" Jeannine whined.

"Seeing you two, how else could I?" Mark reasoned.

"If you must know..." Kevin explained, "... they are all sport equipment. You never know what these kids at the camp would play."

"Really, Kevin?" Mark sounded interested, "What kind of sports?"

"A whole lot of them." Kevin replied, "Soccer, football, volleyball, hockey,... you name it."

While her boyfriend was talking, Jeannine notices a wooden box beneath the glove-department: "What's in there?"

"Don't touch that!" Mark shouted, "One wrong move and you end up losing a finger."

This shocked Jeannine a little, so Kevin asked: "What's in there then?"

"It's a crossbow." Mark answered, "If you don't handle it with ease, it..."

"A crossbow?!" Kevin was astonished, "Why would you bring a crossbow to a kid's camp?"

"Why not?" Mark reasoned, "We'll be teaching them to do archery, so we might as well teach them to use more efficient equipment."

"Don't you mean dangerous?" Jeannine corrected him.

Mark laughed: "As long as I don't leave it out of my sight or locked up, I don't think..."

"Watch out!" Kevin warned him.

Mark only just noticed it himself: a squirrel was crossing the street. The second he saw it, he pulled on the wheel wildly, only narrowly evading the animal. By doing so, some of the bags that were stored up in the back of the van, crashed down. Kevin wasn't sure, but he could swear he heard something break.

"Oh shit..." Kevin cursed.

"What?" Jeannine asked.

"Something fell back there." Kevin replied, "I think something may be broken."

"You can check when we get there." Mark said, "We're already late as it is."

The van made it to the crossroads, where it turned right. Also on the crossroads was a man on a bike. The same man who spoke to Robbi earlier about reopening 'Camp Blood'. He looked at the van, as it disappeared into the woods it just drove in, a few yards away from where he stood. He had seen the people inside the van, all three of them were quite young. This made him even more determined to go wherever he was going.


	4. Chapter 4

At the campsite, there was a man, who was considerably brought for his age, which was late thirties. The man in question was setting up some beds in a cabin, each of which were big enough to fit a kid. Once he had set up the last bed, and decided to cover them with sheets, a younger man, in his early twenties, entered the cabin. This one was quite tall and muscular, as if he had been in the army for some time.

"Er... excuse me, mister..." he started.

"Harry, please." the older man sounded concerned, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Pete? This ain't the army no more."

The young man, Harry, apologized: "Oh, right. Sorry Pete."

"What is it?" the older man, Pete, asked.

"I just had a shower." Harry began, "But when I returned to my room, I found all my clothes spread all over my room."

Pete looked surprised, but that look soon changed into anger: "You sure?"

"Yes?" Harry noticed this change in mood.

"Damn it! When will those town-folks learn?" Pete cursed.

Harry didn't understand that last comment: "Town-folks?"

Pete sighed, as he continued with the bedsheets: "Never mind."

"Something I should know?" Harry persisted.

Suddenly, a girl, of about the same age as Harry, entered into the cabin as well: "Pete! The other ones have arrived too."

"Thanks Adrienne." Pete said, after which the girl turned to leave.

Pete decided to leave the sheets for the time being, after which he turned back to Harry, saying: "You wanna know all the details? Talk to Adrienne."

Having said this, he too turned to leave the cabin, after which Harry followed.

The other to which Adrienne was referring earlier, were Kevin, Jeannine and Mark, who had arrived with their mini-van. Upon arrival, the first thing that Kevin did, was look in the back of the van. One by one, he checked all the bags that had fallen. Only one bag contained things that were broken because of the fall.

"Oh no!" Kevin swore, "Look at this!"

He took out a hockey stick from the bag, which was broken into two halves. He showed it to Jeannine.

"It's not so bad." she replied, "With a bit of tape it should still be useful."

"Not so bad?" Kevin questioned, "How about this then?"

He took out something else. It was a white hockey mask, with red markings. On the upper left corner of the mask, there was a small ridge.

"A little torn, but I think it will do just fine." Jeannine said.

"Fine?" Kevin wasn't satisfied, "How are kids supposed to protect their faces with a broken mask?"

Mark only just managed to shush Kevin: "The boss is coming."

The boss, namely Pete, arrived: "Good morning. I hope you had a pleasant trip. My name's Pete, and I'll be your boss for this summer."

The three of them laughed, but they didn't get a chance to introduce themselves to Pete, as he said: "I'd love to stay and chat a little more, but I've got something in town to take care of, and you still have some things to do to make this place suitable for the kids. They'll arrive tomorrow morning, so you'd better hurry up."

With this, Pete turned away from them, got into his all-terrain vehicle, and was about to drive off, when Pete realized something: "Shit! Forgot my keys."

He got out and returned to his own cabin to get the keys.

"That... that was weird." Mark remarked.

"He's not becoming senile already, is he?" Jeannine wondered.

"You study psychology and that's the best you can think of?" Kevin remarked.

"I can think of much better things than that." Jeannine said.

"Hi." Adrienne arrived at the scene as well, "I"m Adrienne."

After a short exchange of names and hellos, Adrienne added: "I suppose you would like to get changed first."

Adrienne allowed the three of them to grab their bags before she guided the three of them inside the camp's main cabin. Once there, Harry stopped Adrienne for a while.

"What is it with Pete and the town-folks?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Adrienne replied, "Why?"

"Because I just told Pete about how I found my room after I sh..."

"Hey, Adrienne!" Mark shouted, "Can't you two lovebirds talk later?"

Adrienne turned to Mark, indignantly: "Just go up the stairs. I'm in the first room on the left, and Harry here is in the last one on the same side."

With these instructions, the three of them entered the cabin. Once they were inside, Adrienne continued to Harry: "The people from the town are trying to scare us."

"Why?" Harry was still not satisfied with this answer.

"Can you wait for tonight, so I can tell everyone else too?" Adrienne said, after which she too entered the cabin.

Harry, not knowing what else to do, returned to the cabin he was in earlier with Pete, thinking he could finish the job that he had started.

Pete, meanwhile, had entered his own personal cabin. He went upstairs to his bedroom, where he too found that all his clothes have been spread all around the room.

"What the...?" Pete was starting to grow inpatient, "This is going too far!"

As fast as he could, he looked for his keys. Once he had found them, he got back to his all-terrain vehicle, got in and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

He drove onto the road, which would lead him out of the woods. Halfway there, he met with a man on a bike. It was the same man that the other three had met on the crossroads, and therefor the same man who met with Robbi earlier. Seeing him, it angered Pete enough to abruptly stop his vehicle. It was a miracle that the man on the bike did not hit him. Pete got out of the car and started shouting.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The man looked a little spooked: "What I'm doing? What about what you're doing?"

"I'm talking about you, or one of your friends, trying to scare us!" Pete explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the man said.

"Don't play dumb now!" Pete shouted, "Why else would you be here!"

"Because I wanna warn everyone." he explained, "Camp Crystal Lake has..."

"Oh, please!" Pete interrupted, "Don't gimme all that 'death curse' crap!"

Pete went on shouting like this for a while. Suddenly, the man heard a sound, which he couldn't place.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"What!" Pete asked, still angry.

"You didn't hear anything?" the man asked.

"No!" Pete answered, "What should I hear? Frankenstein's monster?"

Suddenly, they both heard something. It sounded like a loud bang, followed by a soft whistle. They both looked into the direction where it came from. One of Pete's all-terrain's wheel's tire had blown flat. This got the man taken aback.

"I... I've stayed here for too long..." he muttered, "I... I'd be... better get back."

Pete wouldn't let him. He stepped on a tire of the man's bike, thereby breaking it so it became useless.

The man was surprised: "Wha... What did you just...?"

"I dunno what kind of game you're playing here!" Pete shouted, "But you're not going anywhere until I fixed this!"

The man became more frightened every minute. So frightened he nearly wet himself. He turned to go into the woods.

"Where do you think..." Pete started, but got interrupted.

"Can't I at least take a leak?"

Pete, having some sense of reason, decided to let him: "Just be back here immediately after! If not, I'll find you on the way to town!"

The man sighed, as he turned back to go into the woods.

While all this was happening, back in Crystal Lake town, at the diner, Robbi's escort, Sam, had finally finished his breakfast.

"Finally." Robbi whined, "I've cooked many times for people in my life, but I've never seen anyone eat as much as you did."

"You're a chef then?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Robbi answered, "I'm to cook for everyone at the camp."

"I see." Sam said, flatly, "Well, here's my ride."

He pointed to an oil truck. Robbi didn't expect he'd be transporting her with a limousine, but she didn't expect him to drive an oil truck either.

"You gonna get on, or what?" Sam said, as he noticed how Robbi hesitated.

Robbi thought that this was better than nothing, so she walked to the truck and got in, the moment that Sam had unlocked the door for her.

Meanwhile, once the three new arrivals at the camp site had changed their clothes, they decided to go unload their mini-van. When Kevin got to the back to collect his bags, he noticed something was missing. Mark, in the mean time, had gotten to the driver's seat to pick up something else.

"What the fuck!" he cursed, after which he ran to the back to meet Kevin.

"What did you do to my crossbow?" he asked him.

"What did I...?" Kevin looked surprised, "Why would I wanna do anything to your crossbow?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Mark exclaimed, "You're angry because I accidentally broke some of your stuff, so you took away my bow when I wasn't looking."

Kevin laughed: "Oh sure I did. And while I'm at it, I decide to make my own hockey mask disappear as well!"

"You two are missing things too?" Harry arrived just in time, along with both Adrienne and Jeannine.

"Too?" Kevin and Mark said in unison.

"The town-folks don't know when to stop, do they?" Adrienne moaned.

"The town-folks?" Jeannine wondered, "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story." Adrienne replied, "But we have too much work to do for me to tell you now."

"You're right." Harry agreed, "So let's get back to it."

"Wait!" Mark stopped them for a moment, "What about our stuff?"

"Don't worry about that for now." Adrienne assured them, "We'll get those back."

Back at Pete, he had started to change the tire on his all-terrain. So far, he had already taken off the flat tire. When he looked at what may have caused the tire to go flat, he found an arrow.

"How did that get there?" he asked out loud.

That's when he heard some footsteps, coming closer to him.

"You're back!" he exclaimed, "Good. Now you can..."

He turned around to face the man that got closer to him. Was he surprised to see it wasn't who he expected him to be, for this man was obviously bigger. Whoever this man was, Pete could not recognize him, as he wore a hockey mask which covered his face.

"Who are you?" Pete asked.

The masked man didn't say anything. That was when Pete noticed he held a crossbow in his right hand.

"You shot that arrow into my tire?" he asked, angrily, while he also noticed something else, "Is that my shirt you're wearing!"

Again, the masked man didn't say a word. Getting more angry, Pete marched towards him, raising his fist which held the arrow.

"Now, you listen to me!" he shouted, "It's not because you're..."

He stopped talking, once the masked man took the arrow out of Pete's hand, after which he shoved it into his chest. After a few seconds of looking aghast, Pete tried to say and do something, but with an arrow in his chest he was somehow losing the energy to do so. With the arrow still in the chest, the masked man ripped Pete's chest open. After that, Pete fell down and died.

The man, whose bike Pete destroyed, heard Pete shouting something. Who could he possibly be talking to, he asked himself. Once he had done 'taking his leak', he returned to where the all-terrain was. He saw that the flat tire was taken off, but not yet replaced. Pete himself wasn't to be found however. That's when the man saw a trail of red liquid. Blood? With this realization, he turned to run. He didn't get far, as the masked man was behind him. He used the crossbow to bash the man's head. The man fell down, with his face bleeding. He cried out of agony, after which he also cried for help, but to no avail. He tried to get up, but the masked man used that crossbow again to bash into the man's back. With this, the man's body became entirely paralyzed. That's when the masked man bashed the man's skull with the crossbow. Doing so caused to make a hole in the man's head, which spilled all of the man's blood and brains.


	6. Chapter 6

While this was going on, Sam was driving Robbi to the crossroads, where he'd drop her off and she would have to take the rest of the road on her own. Halfway there, Robbi decided to speak up about something.

"What did he mean?"

"What did who mean?" Sam was puzzled.

"Your friend back at the diner." Robbi added, "When he talked about opening Camp Blood agai..."

Abruptly, Sam stopped his truck. Robbi nearly hit her head against the windshield, which made her a little angry: "What... What's wrong with you?"

"If you really must know..." Sam started, "Camp Crystal Lake is jinxed!"

Robbi looked at him in utter disbelief: "What are you talking about?"

"Back in the late fifties, a kid drowned in the lake, and the year after somebody murdered everyone at the site. If it hadn't been for that someone who had decapitated her..."

"I'm sorry..." Robbi interrupted, "... but did you just say...?"

"You heard me." Sam interrupted her, "Had she not been decapitated, she would have killed the kids too. But when that happened, nobody wanted to send their kids there anymore, so it got closed. Then somebody tried to reopen the place, and many of the cabins caught fire, killing almost everyone there, hopefully the one behind it as well. Pete, your boss, has been spending a whole year trying to fix up the place, while everyone in town thinks it's useless."

"You don't really believe it is cursed or anything?" Robbi laughed.

"All I know is that something happened every time somebody reopened it." Sam replied, "I don't know if there is anything like a death curse, but something tells me something's gonna happen again."

"If you say so." Robbi laughed.

"Dumb kid." Sam whispered.

Ignoring his last remark, Robbi said: "It's past 9 am already, and I'm supposed to have arrived there long ago, so can we please move on?"

Sam sighed: "If anything happens, don't come crying to me!"

"No sweat." Robbi laughed.

Though reluctant, Sam started his engines again and continued their trip.

At the camp site, the five counselors were getting everything ready. One of the things they were doing was bringing all the boats to the lake.

"I thought we're supposed to teach these kids to swim?" Harry whined.

"Swimming is useful in case you fall in the water." Jeannine reasoned, "But if kids don't know how to use boats, they'll never fall in the water either."

"You and your psycho-babble scares me sometimes." Kevin said.

"Hey guys!" Mark shouted, "Look what I found!"

Everyone turned to look at him. They saw him holding something in his hands, but from the distance each and every one of them was they couldn't see clearly what it was, so they got closer. When they had gotten closer to Mark, they all saw that what he held was an old and rusty machete.

"Where did you find that?" Harry asked.

"Right here." Mark pointed, "Right where I'm standing."

"Looking at the rust, I'd say it's been in the lake for a while and just washed out here." Kevin reasoned.

"But how did it get in the lake?" Jeannine wondered.

"Whatever the case..." Adrienne interrupted, "... we should lock it away from the kids."

"Come on." Harry said as he stretched out his hand, "I know just the place where to put it."

"While you're at it..." Adrienne started, "... could you collect some wood for the fire?"

Harry looked at her questioningly: "I thought we already had all the wood we needed."

"That's all for when the kids are here, but we have nothing for tonight." Adrienne reasoned, after which she looked up, "Or today at all."

Everyone else looked up as well.

"It looks like it's about to rain." Kevin said.

"Then I'd better get going." Harry took off at last.

"All right." Adrienne said, "The rest of us better get as much done as possible."

Everyone nodded, after which they continued to work.

Harry had walked towards a shed, which had all the tools and sharp objects, to which kids shouldn't get too close. He opened the door, walked inside and laid the machete among some gardening tools. When he turned to walk out of the shed, he got spooked by a shadow that stood in the door. But when he saw that somebody's mask, he thought he knew who it was.

"Nice work, Kevin." he said, "First say your mask is stolen and now you're wearing it."

The masked man didn't say a word. 

"Come on." Harry continued, "What's the matter?"

soon enough, Harry realized that this man was not who he thought he was: "OK, whoever you are, stop playing games!"

Again, the masked man said nothing. This made Harry a little suspicious. Slowly, he tried to reach for something behind him, as the masked man approached him.

"OK, this is not funny anymore..." Harry kept talking, "... I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing, but..."

That's when he found a spade behind him. He grabbed it and tried to swing with it. The masked man, however, had already grabbed Harry's arm, which held the spade, after which he held tightly onto his mouth. Harry tried to scream, but the masked man's hand kept him from doing so. The masked man squeezed harder, so his fingers eventually penetrated Harry's cheeks. The pain of it was enough for him to drop the spade, after which the masked man let go of him and dropped him to the floor. Harry tried to get up, while trying to scream out of his lungs, but the masked man had picked up the spade. He swung with it and decapitated Harry with it. Any other scream he'd like to bring out has now become impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

About seven miles away from the camp site, Robbi had already entered the woods, but wasn't making much progress into getting closer to the camp. Suddenly, she heard a motorcycle. She turned to look. She saw a policeman on his bike, coming closer to her. She raised her hand, so to stop him and hopefully getting to ride with him. The policeman stopped.

"Hi!" Robbi greeted him, "Can you give me a ride?"

The policeman sighed first, then replied: "I'm sorry, miss. I'm here to pick someone up, and I can't carry two passengers at once."

With this, the carried on his way. Robbi screamed after him: "But... I need to get to..."

By the time she could say the name of the place she was headed, the policeman was too far off.

"... Camp Crystal Lake." Robbi finished her sentence, although she knew that the man could not hear her anymore.

At about two miles away from the camp, the policeman spotted Pete's van, missing one tire. But judging from the equipment that was lying about, he figured he was just changing a tire. On top of that, since the man has more pressing matters he thought he shouldn't disturb Pete, so he continued riding the road.

At the camp, the four had started setting up the archery range. While the girls were hanging up the targets, the guys were looking for the bows and arrows, back in the cabin where they found the targets.

"I don't understand." Kevin at some point whined, "Why can we find the targets so easily, but not the things to shoot with?"

"What do you think!?" Mark replied, "Nobody would want to have a kid find it and accidentally shout himself with it."

"Says you who brings a crossbow here." Kevin remarked.

"You trying to say something?!" Mark was getting tensed up by this, through which he accidentally hit a closet, causing it to open by itself, allowing all the bows and arrows to fall out.

Realizing what may have happened, Kevin shouted: "Can't you be more careful?"

"Relax." Mark tried to calm him down, "They are harmless like this. Or do you expect they would shoot out of themselves?"

"Would you like to get one of those things into your throat?" Kevin reasoned, "It's an unlucky day today, so we should be more careful."

At that, Mark had to laugh: "Are you serious? You really think something will happen today? Just because it's Friday the 13th?"

"No." Kevin answered, indignant, "It's a full moon tonight. There are more murders, more robberies... AND more accidents then. You can't be too careful."

"If you say so." Mark said, as he put the bows and arrows back into the closet, "I'd better lock this up before..."

"Guys?!" Adrienne had only just popped her head into the room, "There's a cop here."

"What does he want?" Kevin asked.

"He didn't say." Adrienne replied.

Clueless about what this could be about, the guys decided to come along.

Once they had reunited with Jeannine, who was with the policeman at the time, the man started to ask his questions.

"Is that everybody?"

"All except for Harry." Adrienne answered, "Haven't seen him in a while, though."

"He couldn't still be looking for wood, would he?" Jeannine asked.

Adrienne shrugged: "Well, he was in the army before, I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Is there a problem, officer?" Mark finally asked.

"I'm looking for someone." the man replied, "The town's crazy. He was last seen going in this direction."

Jeannine was the first of the four to talk: "We didn't see anyone."

"Wait!" Mark just remembered something, "A town crazy, you said. Would he be the one to take away our stuff?"

"He took your stuff?" the policeman asked, "He always has to try something new, doesn't he."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Never mind." the policeman replied, "You kids just do what you have to. Lemme just handle the rest."

With this, the man turned away to look for the town crazy. More to himself than to anyone else, he whispered: "I'll spend one morning in court, while he gets a week in jail."


	8. Chapter 8

The policeman didn't find the town crazy at the camp grounds, so he decided to go find him in the woods. During his search, he started to feel something drop on him. He had seen it would start raining, though he didn't expect it would be so soon.

"Great." he mumbled, "I'll catch a cold because of you."

Nevertheless, he kept looking for the town crazy. At some point, he thought to have found him. He wasn't sure, but he saw the figure of a man. It could have been him, or it could be someone who's not supposed to be here. In either case, it's his duty as a policeman to know for sure, so he followed this man. First he shouted at him, but the man didn't reply. That's when he was certain that this wasn't someone who should be here. He ran to the man, but he appeared to be much faster than the policeman, as when he arrived at the spot where he saw the figure, it was already gone, vanished behind a tree. This man knows the woods better than anyone, or else he couldn't move so fast without leaving a visible trail. He shifted his head, then thought he saw that figure again. He ran towards that direction.

It wasn't that long a chase, yet the policeman was exhausted, since this man he followed could move a lot faster through the woods than he anticipated. The chase ended at a cabin, which was built at the foot of a hill. The cabin in question looked very old, and hastily put together, it surprised the policeman to see it still standing. He walked inside the cabin. Inside, he found something that looked like a bed, be it that it consisted of only a mattress and a blanket. Other than that, there were some gardening tools, each one of them appeared very old, some of them even burned. There was also a crossbow, which unlike anything else here looked brand new. The policeman looked at the door. It too was made hastily, as it didn't appear to have any lock at all. The door did appear to have two holders at each side, and on it's left there was some kind of plank. These holders together with the plank likely served as a lock for the door. Whoever build this cabin didn't know how one has to be built, but was resourceful enough to make something that could go through as one. This cabin, however, wasn't just built at the foot of the hill, but on the foot of the hill. This cabin is made out of three wooden walls, a part of the hill, which held an entrance to a cave, served as a fourth wall to this cabin. The policeman was about to enter the cave, as he took his gun out of his holster. Just before he could take one step through the entrance, he got pushed aside. The surprise got him to drop his gun. The policeman only just managed to take a look at his assailant, as the latter picked up the gun and shoved it into the policeman's head.

Meanwhile, Robbi, too, had felt a drop, warning her that it was about to rain. She made a run for it, but she couldn't make it at the camp grounds before the rain started to pour down. On her way, she came across an all-terrain vehicle. It was missing one wheel, and it's owner was nowhere to be seen. Even if the owner would return from wherever he'd be, he'd probably not be able to leave any time soon. With this, Robbi decided to seek shelter in this all-terrain, where she'd wait for the rain to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

While Robbi had found her shelter, the remaining four had to abandon their work too, as the rain was getting worse. All of them have taken shelter inside their cabin, where they were getting themselves as comfortable as possible.

"It's pouring rain, we haven't finished half of all the work, and the kids will arrive tomorrow morning." Adrienne whined, "This will be a mess."

"And Harry hasn't come back yet." Jeannine added, "Where could he be?"

This made Kevin look at her, somewhat angered: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say..."

"It's not like that." Jeannine explained.

"Don't worry." Adrienne assured everyone, "I'm sure he found his own shelter."

"While we wait for the rain to stop..." Mark started, "Maybe you could tell us why Pete was so worked up before."

Adrienne sighed, as she sat down into her chair, near the fire, although no fire was lit: "It's stupid, really. It sorta goes back to the fifties."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"People sure know how to hold a grudge for long." Jeannine realized.

"Wish it were that simple." Adrienne sighed.

"Er... excuse me, but are you gonna tell us yet?" Kevin was growing inpatient.

Adrienne decided it took too long as well, so she started: "Back in 1957, a young boy disappeared."

"Oh my god!" Jeannine was the first to be shocked at the news, "What happened to him?"

"Nobody knows for sure." Adrienne answered, "Some of the other kids at the camp claimed to have seen him drown. Though every kid told their own version, so nobody believed them at first, but when the kid couldn't be found..."

"Everyone just took it as the truth?" Jeannine figured.

"Yes." Adrienne replied.

"Why did the kids tell their own story?" Mark wondered.

"Well, according to Pete, who was attending camp at the time..." Adrienne explained, "... the kid was a bit of an alien. He didn't talk much, or at least not about anything that made sense,... he thinks that the kid didn't belong there. All the other kids only said they saw him drown because they all wanted to see that happen."

"Only because he's a little different. How typical." Jeannine moaned.

"But the worst part of this is, that when they couldn't find the kid, his mother too believed he had drowned." Adrienne continued, "She didn't blame the other kids, because she thought they didn't know any better. But the counselors..."

There was an awkward silence, which Kevin broke: "What? What about them?"

"She murdered them the year after." Adrienne continued.

"What?" Kevin jumped at the sound of this.

"As a result, no parent wanted to send their kids to this camp, so it got closed." Adrienne carried on, "But that wasn't the worst part."

"There's more?" Mark asked.

"The kid's mother killed every counselor, accept for the last one, who managed to kill her in self-defense." Adrienne replied, "But that girl was found dead as well. People thought she drowned at first, but there were obvious signs of a strugge."

"You saying somebody else killed her?" Mark wondered.

"You don't think..." Jeannine asked, "... That kid wouldn't have done it, would he?"

"That's what the town-folks believe." Adrienne answered, "And the fires that took place in the sixties, when Pete's family tried to re-open, didn't make things any better. People started to believe that the kid came back from the dead, to avenge his mother's death."

"And they're doing anything to keep that story alive, like taking our things?" Kevin asked rhetorically, "Just great."

"Wait." Jeannine implored them, "What if that kid is real?"

"Jeannine, please..." Kevin begged her.

"No really." Jeannine insisted, "Adrienne, you said that all of the other kids' stories contradicted each other, right?"

"... Right?" Adrienne wasn't sure where Jeannine was taking it, "They have never even found a body either."

"So it's possible he never drowned to begin with." Jeannine realized, "And with everybody, including his mother, believing that story, they must have left him here to survive on his own. What do you suppose that does to a child?"

"He would have developed a better hunter-instinct than any one of us would." Mark replied, upon which everybody looked at him questioningly, "What? You think I'd know how to use a crossbow, but not know the first thing about hunting?"

"I think there may be more than that." Jeannine added, "By the sounds of it, that kid was mentally handicapped. He didn't always understand everybody else at camp, or vice-versa. A kid's first reaction would be to start treating him badly, which got him to grow up with lots of rage. On top of that, it's possible he even saw his mother getting murdered. If he grew up in these woods, without anyone teaching him how to deal with all these feelings..."

Jeannine did not continue, as she didn't know how to best put all this into words. Mark, on the other hand was a different story: "Not to mention that he may have claimed these woods as his own, since he had to survive here alone, among all the wildest animals. We can only hope that he's not territorial, but if he is... and with people having come and gone here to fix the place up..."

There was a long awkward silence.

"Oh come on!" Kevin interrupted, "You guys don't really believe this, do you?"

"Says you, who are afraid of a full moon, based on some coincidence." Mark bit back.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, which scared all four of them. As they all looked into the direction of where the sound came from, they saw how the rain-storm's wind had blown the door open. Although it was still the middle of the day, the dark clouds create the illusion that it's already night.

"It was only the door." Adrienne sighed of relieve.

As Mark got up to close the door, he remembered something: "Oh shit! I forgot to lock up those bows and arrows earlier, when that cop arrived."

"Can't you wait to do that later?" Kevin wondered, "The kids won't be here until tomorrow."

Mark was already getting ready to go outside: "No, I'd better do it before it slips my mind again."

"That reminds me." Adrienne said, "I'd better go check our energy-generator."

Like Mark, Adrienne too got ready to go outside, and left along with Mark, leaving Kevin and Jeannine alone.


	10. Chapter 10

While everyone at the camp was going about their business, Robbi had her own things to take care of. Earlier, she was afraid to arrive late, which only got worse as she now had to take shelter for the rain. She looked at her watch. It read 2 PM, although the rainy weather made it look like it was near dark. She could hardly believe how long it's taken her to get at least this far, even with someone escorting her halfway. Nevertheless, she got hungry, so she looked through her bag, looking for something to eat. She found an apple, after which she kept looking for something else, but couldn't find it. That's when she heard something from outside. She couldn't be sure, but she felt as if there was something sneaking around the all-terrain vehicle. Her hands were shaking madly. Suddenly, something crashed it's way through the back of the all-terrain. Robbi shrieked like she never did before, as she turned around to see what got through. The surprise causes her to not realize it immediately, but whatever just tried to get inside looked like a bear. It didn't roar to loudly, so he didn't appear too dangerous to her. Al he did was sniffing her bag.

"Y... you want something?" Robbi asked, nearly expecting that the bear would answer, but all it did was growl, "I have food in there, but I need them to feed other peo..."

The bear growled a little louder, which nearly scared Robbi out of her wits. Slowly, so not to scare the bear, Robbi looked through her bag. She found a pack of meat, which the bear smelled, but he became angrier upon the sight of that. That's when Robbi noticed there was blood on the bear's mouth. In other words, it had already fed itself with something.

"You want desert then?" Robbi asked, although she did realize just how stupid that sounded.

She looked through her bag, until she found a pot of honey. Upon seeing it, the bear appeared to calm down.

"Is this what you want?" Robbi asked the bear, who kept growling, but more friendly this time/ This got Robbi relieved. She opened the pot and put it close to bear's mouth. The bear then took the pot with his mouth and left the all-terrain.

"There goes one desert I wanted to make." Robbi whined, as she had calmed down a little and continued looking through her bag, "Now where did I leave my knife so I can cut my apple?"

With the couple being alone in the house, Kevin dared to be whoever he always wants to be around Jeannine. He started to kiss her deeply on her lips. Despite this, though, Jeannine didn't appear to be in the mood to do anything.

Surprised, Kevin asked: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jeannine replied, somewhat unconvincingly, "It's just... the storm."

"What about it?" Kevin asked, almost sounding concerned.

"It's just... I don't know..." Jeannine hesitated, "I've always been afraid of storms, since I was a child."

Kevin laughed: "You serious? A psychologist in becoming, and you're afraid of a little storm?"

Jeannine pushed Kevin away, angrily: "How could a pig like you understand!?"

Now realizing what he did wrong, Kevin tried to apologize: "I'm sorry, I... I just..."

Given that he tried to understand, Jeannine tried to explain to him: "When I was a child I... I dreamed of rain that never stopped, and only became worse every second, and then..."

"And then what?" Kevin became a little impatient.

"... And then the rain, turned to blood." Jeannine continued.

"And you're afraid that that would actually happen?" Kevin asked her.

"No. I mean..." Jeannine didn't know how to put it, "I don't know."

Kevin sighed at first, but then quickly put a smile on his face as he assured her: "Don't worry. Whatever happens to you, I'll be there to protect you."

"Oh yeah, that's really assuring." Jeannine replied.

"Oh come on!" Kevin whined, "I'm trying to be a good boyfriend here, why don't you let me?"

Jeannine looked at him, looking somewhat angry, while he tried to come closer to her. He kissed her on the left side of her neck, and although she tried to push him away, somewhere deep inside her she liked him too much to just push him away. This is when she decided to give into her lust for him, and kissed him back.


	11. Chapter 11

While this was going on, Mark was in the cabin that held all the archery equipment. He had stored all the bows and arrows he could find. When he had done so, he noticed that the closed he was putting them in was made to store just one more bow, which he couldn't find now.

"Where's that other bow?" he asked to himself.

When he turned around to look for it, he got spooked by the sight of a man. This man was quite tall, and wore a hockey mask, which rendered him unrecognizable. But when Mark looked at the machete this man held, which appeared to be that rusty one he had found on the beach earlier, he thought he knew who this man is.

"Harry, you scared the crap out of me!" he exclaimed, "Why haven't you put that knife away? And what's with that masquerade anyway?"

The man did not reply. But then there was the tear in the mask which Mark recognized: "You've been taking our stuff then? Why?"

Again, the man did not reply. Suddenly, Mark noticed something else that the man held, which was the missing bow: "Hey! You found that bow..."

Just when Mark was approaching the man to take the bow, the man swayed with his machete and cut Mark's chest. Surprised by this sudden attack, plus the after effect of the blow, caused Mark to fall backwards. He screamed of pain, but it didn't help him. The man got closer to him, and chopped the top half of Mark's head off. With this, he turned away from him.

His scream, though faint through the storm, didn't go unnoticed, as Kevin heard them, while he was in a somewhat sticky situation with Jeannine.

"What is it?" Jeannine asked him, as she hadn't heard anything, "You're not done already?"

"No, I just thought I heard something." Kevin replied.

"I'm the one afraid of storms, and you're hearing things?" Jeannine moaned.

"Must've been my imagination." Kevin decided.

"Maybe I shouldn't have scared you with my blood-rain story." Jeannine remarked.

"Oh you..." Kevin said under his breath, as he continued his love-making with Jeannine.

While Mark went to lock away the bows and arrows, Adrienne was taking a look at the camp's generator. She did all things necessary to convince herself that there'd be enough electricity. One thing she did was checking whether all everything that kept it in one piece, and use a key or a screw-driver when needed. The latter of which even turned out to be necessary. Among other things, the generator consisted out of a tank, of which Adrienne tried to ensure that there'd be enough gasoline in it. She did all the necessary measurements, out which she made her conclusion.

"Enough fuel." she whispered to herself, after which she turned to finish what she was doing. Though she turned away from the generator, she still had her back turned to the door. Naturally, she got spooked when she felt something flying behind her, and heard the thud when that something hit the generator. She turned to look, and saw that an arrow was shot and hit the generator, which was now leaking it's fuel. The sight of this scared her out of her wits, she didn't know what she was thinking when she turned her head to look at the door, where a man stood, wearing a hockey mask and wielding a bow. The man dropped the bow and picked up the screw-driver Adrienne just used. Adrienne screamed on top of her lungs, but the man didn't back away. He grabbed hold of her throat, held her up against the wall behind her, then rammed the screw-driver into her skull.

This time, there was no denying it, as Kevin was now certain he had heard something, so while still being in the middle of his business, he raised his head and said: "What? Now I'm sure someone screamed."

This made Jeannine a little less patient: "Do you want to do this or what?"

"I do!" Kevin was somewhat angry that he had to convince her, "But could you do it if you have something to be worried about?"

Jeannine thought about this, while Kevin was putting his clothes back on, then said: "When you get back and nothing's wrong, will you make up for the lost time?"

Kevin wasn't fully dressed yet, but he did promise: "Of course I will! You know me."

Once Kevin was ready to leave, he left the cabin. He went from one cabin to another, looking for any possible cause for the screams he heard. The first place he got to was the cabin where Mark was locking everything away. When he arrived and saw what was left of him, he immediately felt sick and puked. Once that was done, he rememebered that he left his girlfriend back at the cabin, all by herself. As fast as he could he ran back outside to return to his cabin. Just when he was only two meters away, he felt a sting in his neck, shortly thereafter he felt it in his throat, after which he saw red liquid spurting out in front of him, hitting one of the cabin's windows. There was only one logical explanation he could think of, but didn't want to think that to be true. Whoever was responsible for killing Mark, had just shot something into the back of Kevin's neck, which must now be sticking out of his throat. As a reflex, he tried to reach for his throat, where he felt the arrow-head of that which got him in the neck, as well as some kind of warm liquid, of which he can assume it is blood, his blood. When all energy he had left in his body fainted away, he fell down himself.

From Jeannine's perspective, she saw Kevin's blood being spilled on the window. Anyone's first reaction would be to scream, or in any case become scared, but Jeannine didn't. When she saw the blood, she could wonder but one thing.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked herself, as she slowly approached the window. Only this once, it rained blood, instead of continuously, as she has dreamed it before. It all appeared weird to her. But then, through the window, she saw Kevin, lying motionless in the grass, with an arrow sticking out of the back of his head. Seeing this, and then screaming, she failed to notice a man approaching her at the window. This man clashed his hand through the window, grabbing her head and pulling her out of the cabin. She fell hard on the cabin's patio, but she wasn't given much of a chance to recover, as the man then raised his machete, and chopped it Jeannine's face. Her screaming stopped with this, as did the rest of her body cease to make any move whatsoever. With her being dead, the man then decided to pick her up, grab Kevin's leg, and drag both of the bodies away.


	12. Chapter 12

The rain took it's time to end. The entire duration of that, Robbi had stayed in the all-terrain, surprised to see that nobody had even tried to pick up the vehicle. While waiting for the rain to stop, or for someone to claim the vehicle, whichever came first, Robbi had fallen asleep. The sound of a passing truck is what woke her up. When she did, not only did she realize that night had fallen, but also that she'll be lectured by her boss because she arrived this late.

She left the all-terrain, trying to find her way to the camp, guided by what little light from the full moon that could penetrate the thick trees. After a while, she finally arrived at the camp site, surprised to see that it was without any life. That nobody would be outside at night, she understood that, but that there wouldn't even be any lights on inside the cabins? This was weird. But that wasn't what surprised her the most. There was a truck parked nearby, of which she couldn't be sure because of the darkness, but she was certain she had seen it somewhere before. There was also a police motor-cycle, likely from that same policeman she had met earlier. So he's still here.

"And he didn't have time to drop me off. Bastard!" she cursed, as she decided to move on.

When she did, she stepped on something, which sounded like a crack upon stepping on it. When she looked down to see what she had just stepped on, she saw shards of glass, reflected in the moon light. When seeing this, she decided to take a closer look at the nearest cabin, from which the glass shards seem to originate. In doing so, the rain appeared to have made the patio quite slippery, as she slipped over something liquid. Quickly recovering from her fall, she stood up, after which she found the window which was broken. She looked inside, and that was when she realized how heavy her backpack really was, so she put it down first, after which she stuck her head through the broken window.

"Hello?" she called, "Anyone here?"

That's when she heard someone come closer. She couldn't be sure at first, until that someone, too, stepped on a glass shard. Robbi turned to look, but the moon light only enlightened the man's back, so she couldn't see his face.

"Here I am!" the man said, as he lit up his flashlight underneath his own fave.

The sight of this surprised Robbi, but she quickly recovered. She recognized the man: "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I found this in my truck." he replied, as he took a pocket knife out of his pocket, "Think you dropped this in my truck this morning."

Robbi was pleased he'd come all the way to the lake, just to bring that back: "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." the man laughed, after which he lowered his flashlight.

Upon doing so, he saw something, which got him to draw the knife out, trying to keep Robbi at a distance.

"Stay away!" he exclaimed.

Robbi, who didn't know what was going on, asked: "What are you doing?"

"Stay back, I said!" he repeated.

Robbi didn't understand this, until she looked down on her own pants. She noticed that her blue jeans had red stains on it. Blood? How did that get there? Was that the liquid she tripped on earlier?

"Look, Sam..." Robbi tried to talk him out of this, "... please put down..."

"DON'T!" Sam shouted, warningly, "Don't dare to..."

He didn't finish his sentence, as soon as Robbi hears some kind of squishing sound. That's when Sam fell down to the ground. In the moon light, Robbi saw a machete sticking out of Sam's back. Robbi screamed at the sight of this, but that didn't stop another man from approaching her. Like with Sam earlier, Robbi couldn't see his face, but all she needed to know was that he was the one to have thrown that machete at Sam. The man in question appeared to breath heavily, looked quite big, too big for her to handle. This man walked to Sam, took the machete out of his back, then approached Robbi. The latter, meanwhile, was paralyzed in fear, she didn't know how to think. As the man was about to strike down his machete, Robbi quickly picked up her backpack and used it as a shield. The machete went clean trough it, but not enough to make it any less heavy. Robbi threw it at the man, after which she ran. Forgetting that Sam was still lying dead on the ground, she tripped over him. Quickly, while the man was still struggling with her backpack, Robbi searched Sam, for both her knife and his flashlight. Once she found both of them, she pointed the flashlight at her assailant. The latter, who had only just finished struggling with the bag, wore a hockey mask, behind which there were angry eyes looking back at her. In pure fear, Robbi tried to run away.

First thing she tried was to run to a cabin, as far away from the man as possible. In that cabin, she found a phone, which she tried immediatly upon entering, but when she picked up the receiver, she didn't hear anything. She tried to look for another phone, but then the hockey masked man had arrived at the cabin. Having no other option, she ran to the back door and into the woods.

She ran as fast as she could, with her flashlight guiding her a way through the woods. She tried to get to the road, but since she didn't know her way around these woods, she got lost almost immediately. Yet, somewhere deep in the woods, she found an old cabin, at the foot of a hill. Without any further thoughts, as to who might live in there, she ran into the cabin. After closing the door, and letting the flashlight shine upon it, she realized it was equipped to be barricaded by use of a plank, which was placed next to the door, and on each side of the door there was a holder for the plank. Robbi used it to ensure the door would remain closed. She also switched off the light, but by then, it was too late, as the hockey masked man had started to try and open the door. Although Robbi could not see the man from this side, she was sure it was him. As the man used his machete to chop his way through, Robbi backed away. But because she moved backwards, she couldn't see where she was going, and thereby tripped again. This time, however, she tripped into a hole in the wall behind her. It was really a cave, but all the recent events didn't allow her to deduce as much. She did however realize that she landed on something hard, but at the same time too soft to be rock. She switched on her flashlight to look at what she fell on, and screamed her head off at the sight of the dead policeman. That's when the hockey masked man was at the entrance of the cave. Being trapped, Robbi could think of only one thing to do. She took her knife out of her pocket and charged the man with it, by stabbing it in the man's belly and pushing him away like this. This sudden charge was a surprise for the man, so he didn't do anything to fight back at first. At the same time, Robbi's charge was powerful enough to push the man out of his own cabin, but on the way, Robbi made a false step, which got her to sprain her ankle, causing her to fall down, while the man remained standing. He raised his machete again, when suddenly something else jumped on his back. Robbi wasn't sure what was happening, but when she shone more light on the man, she saw that it was a bear that attacked the masked man. Judging from it's size, Robbi knew for sure that it was the same bear she had fed earlier. While the two were fighting, Robbi tried to get up and walk away, but she could only walk as far as a nearby tree, when she fell down again, dropping her flashlight. While trying to get up again, she saw the fight taking place between the masked man and the bear, as the flashlight was dropped in such a way that it's light was pointing at them. During the fight, the bear knocked the man's mask off, but because of it's thick fur and the semi-darkness, Robbi couldn't see the face behind it. The man, however, still held his machete in his hand, which he stabbed into the bear's chest, after which he didn't pull it back out, but sliced it out through the bear's body. The sight of this frightened Robbi even more. This man just killed a bear! The man then pushed the bear off him and got up. While he took the knife out of his belly, Robbi got a better look at the man's face.

She wasn't aware of the man's history, as his other victims were, but one can guess that the man's stay in the woods had not only mentally but also phisically changed him. His face bore many scars, probably from fighting animals, including bears. Must be, as he just killed one with every ease in the world. There had been talks about fires, which he likely started, and must have somehow been caught in as well, judging from other scars his head bore.

Robbi could hardly move with a sprained ankle, and the sight of this man, now without his mask, brought her body to a sort of full stop, as her mind kept her to run away but her body did not respond. All the while, the man came closer to her, while she tried to crawl away.

"No..." she whispered, begging for mercy, "... no, please, no..."

She was crawling backwards, where she hit a tree. While using the tree as a way of support, she tried to get up.

"No... no..."

She kept begging, but the man did not listen. He raised the knife, brought it closer to her throat and sliced it open. At that moment, Robbi tried to scream, but she got cut off, litterally. With a last itch effort, she tried to stop the bleeding, but her hands never made it anywhere near her throat, before she fell down and died too.

With her dead, the man returned to the dead bear, looking for his mask. Once he found it, he put it back on, after which he turned to look at the mess that he just made.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, a bus arrived at the camp grounds. Once it stopped and opened it's doors, the kids didn't hesitate to leave. Once they had all left the bus, along with all their bags, the bus closed it's doors and took off.

Meanwhile, the kids were surprised to see that there was nobody to collect them. One of the kids decided to go inside one of the cabins, just to check things out.

"Hey wait up!" another kid shouted after him, as he followed him inside.

When they both entered the cabin, they looked around, but didn't see anybody.

"Hey look!" one of the boys exclaimed, "There's a window broken!"

"Why would they leave it like that?" the other one wondered.

"Maybe they've been kidnapped by pirates." the first one thought out loud.

Before the other one could say anything, they both heard a thud, coming from a closet nearby. They both looked at that closet, then both decided to go take a look. One of the boys opened it, then both of them screamed, when they saw what was kept inside them: four dead bodies, each one of them being the camp's counselors. The kids screamed only briefly, as they heard someone sneaking up on them, causing them to turn around.

Their first scream didn't go unnoticed. All of the other kids turned to look at the cabin where it came from.

"What's that?" one girl wondered.

"Something must have freaked them shitless." one of the tougher boys said.

"But what?" another boy wondered.

"Just a spider, I bet." the first boy said, as he made towards the cabin, "You'll see."

The other boy and the girl decided to follow him inside the cabin.

When they stood inside the door, they saw the back of a tall man, who appeared to wear something that looked like a hockey mask, with two dead boys lying in front of him, one of them being without a head. The tall man turned around to face the other three kids, throwing the head of that one boy up and down in his hand, as if playing with a baseball. The kids wanted to scream, but were paralyzed with fear. The man threw the head to one of the boys, hitting him on the head and rendering him unconscious. The other two kids screamed, but the man stopped them from doing so, by slicing the boy's chest and beating the girl's heart out. He made his way out of the cabin, but not without stepping on the unconscious kid's chest, thus killing him too.

Upon exiting, all the other kids screamed at the sight of the hockey masked man. All they could think of now was to try and leave the camp. For this, they had only one sollution in mind: try and catch up with the bus.

The bus, meanwhile, had covered quite a distance. Too big for the kids to catch up, but not enough for the driver or the chaperon to not notice them.

"What's up with them?" the driver wondered.

"First they couldn't wait to leave the bus and now they can't wait to go home." the chaperon remarked, "Typical kids stuff, nothing to be worried about."

To this, the driver agreed, so he drove on, ignoring whatever cries that the kids made, for he could not hear them anyway.

**THE END**


End file.
